The Plan
by Beer Good
Summary: Season 8 comics: Confused by the events of #34? Don't fret. Here's a story explaining what's really going on behind the scenes. Or above them. Or... well, everywhere, really. Come with me now, gentle readers, to a secret meeting of... The Universe.


**Title:** The Plan**  
Author:** Beer Good **  
Fandom:** _Season 8_  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Word count:** ~650  
**Warning:** Apocalypse  
**Summary:** A missing scene from #34, explaining what's _really_ going on behind the scenes. Or above them. Or... well, everywhere, really. Come with me now, gentle readers, to a secret meeting of... The Universe.

_"The universe... the universe is answering. (It's) smart enough to have a far bigger plan for them."_  
- Rupert Giles, _Season 8_ #34

**The Plan**

"Right," the Universe asked itselves (for it are legion and can therefore speak to themself). "So how's our plan for mankind coming?"

"Splendid," it answered. "Buffy and Angel have ascended to Twilight."

A quasar over in the Andromeda galaxy that hadn't been paying attention looked up."Tw-what?"

"Sorry, that got conveniently covered along with Buffy's nipples. Comics code."

"No, we mean... what's Twilight?"

"If we'd paid attention we wouldn't have to ask stupid questions. Just accept it: there's many of us, and we have a plan."

"Yeah, because _that_ always works out so well. Humour us."

"Fine. It's our plan for mankind that we've been planning since forever for three years now. Buffy and Angel fell in love - "

"Who and who fell where now?"

"Buffy and Angel. They're a vampire and a vampire Slayer on a planet called Earth. They fell in love, and as a reward we're going to give them a whole bunch of spiffy powers, kill everyone else, and reboot the whole planet."

The Universe looked down on Buffy and Angel, dancing around among the flowers and unicorns wearing togas and singing _"We are as gods! We are gods! We are as gooooods!"_

"That's a catchy tune they're singing."

"We thought so. Definitely a worthy, dramatic payoff to all the millions of years of planning that we, the Universe, have put into this for the last couple of years."

"So they're the new and improved humanity? Kind of like in _Childhood's End_?"

"Um... does Arthur C Clarke have lawyers?"

The Universe gazed at the old Earth, being consumed by earthquakes and stuff. "If he did, they're probably dead now."

"Then yes. Exactly like that. Except much more efficient. We skipped that whole bit about an entire generation gradually overtaking the old species and just copied some earthquakes and stuff from _2012_ and called down an apocalypse. And look how happy they are with their reward in their new habitat. Do we think we should get them a little wheel?"

"Isn't a reward usually something the rewardee _wants_?"

"It's not about what they want. It's about what they need."

"But... we am the Universe. Like, the entire f#©%in' _Universe_. We'm big. Really, really, big. Plus, seeing as we am mostly made up of empty space where life is very rare, we should count myselves damn lucky to even be sentient. Why do we care about who falls in love with whom on a mostly harmless little planet in galactic sector 7G?"

"Because of balance."

"Balance? What about balance?"

"Just... well... we know. Balance."

"What does that even -"

"_Balance._"

"We keep using that word. We do not think it means what we think it means."

"Stop it with the pop culture references, or we will never hear surf music again! We've been planning this since forever since season 1 since 2007, and it makes perfect sense! It's done, it's settled. Humanity dies, Buffy and Angel will be Adam and Eve for the new mankind, and their children will populate the new Earth."

"Kind of like in Norse mythology?"

"Does Snorri Sturluson have... ah, screw it. Yes. Are we done?"

"We just have one more question."

"Alright then."

"It's a two-word question."

"OK."

"Shouldn't be difficult for us to answer. We am sure we have thought this through already."

"Shoot."

"Here it is: Their children?"

"Yes...? What about their children?"

"I thought you said Angel was a vampire?"

And the Universe was silent for a few galactic seconds. "Yes, but... um..."

"We mean, cold dead seed and all that?"

"What about Co-"

"Sorry, can't even mention him. Property of IDW. So how am we supposed to start a new race with an Adam who shoots blanks?"

"Well, see... That's the..." The Universe racked the vast amounts of nothing that it used for brains for a reply. "No, because if they... And then... because they're sparkling, so..."

And again, there was silence. For almost a whole galactic minute, there was silence. Then the entire universe resounded with the mightiest sound ever heard, and it was probably a good thing that there was barely anyone left on Earth to hear it.

**"D'OH!"**


End file.
